Traditional cellular networks comprise multiple cellular base stations in diverse locations to serve cellular telephone users. As a user of a cellular telephone changes his/her location, handover of the cellular telephone from a first cellular base station to a second cellular base station may be performed. The handover may be performed when a signal strength of the first cellular base station diminishes below a threshold of optimum performance, and a signal strength of the second cellular base station is stronger than that of the first cellular base station.
A window of opportunity to successfully perform a handover in a cellular network may be on the order of a few seconds or more. Within this window, the handover is performed within a time interval. The time interval may be more than 10 milliseconds, and may be more than a few hundred milliseconds for a cellular network.